False Beliefs I know, dull title
by Hope6
Summary: A war between Calatia and Hyrule takes place.Link refuses to takes place in this war, causing a lot of controversy.But a greatest enemy lurks, profiting of the war's situation to arisen.Hyrule now needs is hero.Will Link comes back on his decision ? R+R


Author's notes: Well the first chapter is rather melodramatic, but I do not want the rest of the story to look like a soap-opera,   
don't worry ! By the way, the title isn't definite I just didn't found another godd ( if you can call this one good ) title. Well,   
I just want to remind you that English isn't my first languague, so there could be some ( a lot ) of errors in this text. I guess that's about it but review please !!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Zelda bla bla bla... 

Setting: Takes place after Ocarina of Time. Link and Zelda have both returned back in time and Link is known everywhere   
as the Hero of Time. They're both 17 in the this chapter. 

Prologue: Leaving Hyrule 

'' So you're leaving for good I see… I was convinced it was a lie… They told me what you said, what you did, and I, I couldn't believe it. Now I know. They didn't lie, it is true. The Hero of Time, the saviour of Hyrule is turning his back on his country, his nation. But why ? I… I've always thought the kingdom of Hyrule meant to you as much as it meant to me. Of all the people I've believe you would be one of the last to abandon it… Guess I was wrong… ''says Zelda, walking out from a dark corner of the castle's stables. Her face wore a expression of pain and sorrow Link had never seen on her charming face before. He knew she was on the verge of crying. She tried to maintain her composure but her shaking hands were betraying her. 

- Zelda, I have always fought for the good, always for peace, for what I believe to be true and it is not going to change… I ain't going to change and my ideals are still going to be the same no matter what… I have always listened to my feelings and instinct to guide my life and they're telling me to go. I can't deceive myself… Link replied looking down, not wanting to meet her glance or his resolve would crumble. He was sure the war threat King Harkinian had received supposedly from Calatia was a false one. He knew the kindness of Queen Celeste and was certain she couldn't have been able to write such an harsh letter. He had tried to put some sense into the king's head but he wouldn't listen to him, his anger controlling his head… Link was now considered a traitor, a thief, a coward by the people, by Hyrule and even by her… 

- I hope you realise that by doing so you're hurting a lot of people… Deceiving, betraying them. Me on top of the list… 

- It pained as much as you… Leaving this country burns me inside and… if I am… to not return, a piece of me will always be here and miss this place, miss you… And maybe I will return, when all will be finished, forgotten... 

- And you expect me to welcome you with open arms ? she responded sharply. 

- …No… But I was hoping after the time will have pass… 

- Time itself isn't going to help, even you Hero of Time. The deception and the anger you left behind will still be here. If the castle and the town are still standing of course… She replied with an hint of sarcasm, interrupting him in his explanation. 

- You know I wouldn't want to hurt you… He looked at her, with pleading eyes trying to reach her but she refused herself to be reach… 

- You did… She closed her eyes, trying not to look at his clear blue eyes. She didn't want him, didn't need him she reminded herself. It was strange, but the more she tried to make her believe this, the more it sounded false… 

He remained silent for a few moments, thinking of something to say to make her understand his way, his motive of leaving her. He found nothing… 

'' I'm sorry…'' He murmured. 

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She wouldn't change his mind, his resolve was strong, more strong then she thought it would be. She wanted to run to him, run away with him in his strong arms, but she couldn't deceive her country, her family… Duty was more important than feelings. Duty was a lasting sensation of satisfaction and love was merely some seconds of happiness, if there was any at all. Sure, her love for him was true, pure but sometimes love, like a rose and even if it's the most beautiful one, can transform into a cold, lifeless one. She couldn't take the chance… 

'' It is all you have to say, hum ? '' she replied, venom in her voice. 

He didn't respond. 

''Tell me ! Is it all you have left to say to me beside ''I'm sorry''? Tell me ! '' she screamed, her voice becoming more colder and louder as she spoke, her face red from anger. 

She stopped screaming, waiting for an answer. Still, he remained silent… 

A few minutes passed with an awkward silence between the two of them. She was tired… Tired of waiting for him to talk, tired of the silence, tired of the incessant wars, tired of holding tears… And she did cried, her back to him and biting her lips not to make noises. She didn't want him to see his loss was affecting, devastating her so much. No… He wouldn't part with this satisfaction. 

Then she heard soft paces behind her, approaching her. It was mighty plain to see it was him. Her head was screaming to her to run away from him but her heart hurled her to stay there and for what seemed the first time she listened to him, hoping feelings wouldn't deceive her. 

Strong arms grasped her from behind, holding her waist as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to maintain an hold on her feelings. She failed miserably… 

« Zelda… » Link murmured softly in her ear, enjoying the feeling of her fragile body in his arms. He was amazed by the fact that she wasn't trying to push him away, him, the traitor… It was strange, she was strange, he loved her even more... 

He felt something cold fall down on his right arm. A tear ? Zelda was crying… for him ? Suddenly, he spun her around. As teary crystalline blue eyes locked themselves into his own, much darker, and he knew he was right… 

« Let me go ! Please, Link… » 

She tried to push him away, to ignore his gaze but he wouldn't release his hold on her, not now and certainly not this time. 

« Zelda, I, I, I... » he tried to put his feelings into words, but he was confused. His heart, his head were confused. So confused… And her, she was there in his arms. Hyrule's finest maiden, his rose… Maybe for the last time… And her eyes, her hair, her lips so captivating… Lips so red, so passionate… He leaned his face towards hers and he kissed her. Hard. Deeply… 

He had expected her to smack him in the face or at least to simply pull back, yet she didn't… His surprise became even more intense as he felt her small fingers moving in his hair, in his neck, responding positively to his embrace… 

Feelings overcame them as they began to lose consciousness, both surrendering to love and happiness. And then they parted, already longing to feel this sensation again… 

Forgetting all her pain, Zelda let her head on Link's shoulder wishing they could always remain like this… She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling. She didn't care anymore about pride or even war, all that did mattered to her now was his touch. Her head was telling her to go, to leave him now but she wouldn't listen… She had always thought she should listen to her sense but this moment prove her wrong and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Her heart was her new master now and it was obeying her to stay. And like a good slave, she did… 

« Zelda, I should go now… » murmured Link into the ear of the princess… She opened her eyes. So, he was leaving her… She had thought the kiss changed something, she thought showing him her heart would keep him from parting. She was wrong, again. At the first occasion, he'd shattered it, broken it in so many pieces… She'd offered him her greatest gift, far more valuable then all of Hyrule's jewellery or gold and he had the nerve to throw it in the dirt. The frustration and the hurt of being rejected filled her heart and toughs of hurting him as much as he hurt her filled her head… 

She wouldn't be played with, wouldn't ever be toyed again with her feelings. She didn't deserve it, Zelda thought as she disrupted herself from his arms and began to walk away. 

Suddenly, Link's hand grasped her arm. He wouldn't let her go, not after this kiss.   
  
« Come with me ! I can show you the world ! You had always told me you liked adventures. War is one, but it is a far more violent and dangerous one… And you shouldn't fight over a worthless letter, certainly… Link began to say, but Zelda interrupted him. 

- Hyrule is my country. I will never run away from my responsibilities… You don't want to fight by our side, then fine, go ! I will not try stop you hero, but never come here again, never... You're not welcome…» 

He sighed and released his hold on her arm, understanding her message. She couldn't force him to stay as he couldn't force her to come. She was right, she had a duty for her people, she couldn't let them down. Wherever Hyrule went, she was going with the land even if it was in hell… The land was going to fight, she was going to fight. She couldn't run away… 

But him, he was free. His only duty wasn't to protect the kingdom, but the people in it. And he was going to help, but not in an useless and worthless war. 

As she parted, he looked at her, hoping to see one last time her gentle face, her sweet smile, her beautiful eyes… 

She didn't turn back, shattering his last hope of a reconciliation… 

Well, that was it. The end of the alliance between the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. He has always thought it would stop at one's death. Such hopeful dreams… And as he grabbed Epona's reins and caressed her soft fur, he cried a little, wishing none of this ever happened…   



End file.
